Sometimes You Just Need Someone
by Mirandamae
Summary: A bothers love is shown. This is a prompt for Hogwarts Online! Slytherin Homework.
1. Sometimes You Just Need Someone

Her legs were striding fast, thinking in her head _I cant be late for the train!_  
"Hermione!" Fred yelled hoping she heard him, his wish was granted when Hermione came to a sudden halt.  
"Fred?" she questioned begging to smile as she rushed over to Fred forgetting all about the train she was supposed to catch. Fred stood up and greeted her with a warm hug.  
"This is the one thing I miss the most" Fred whispered in her ear, not wanting to let go.  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled.  
Fred and Hermione jumped apart at the sound of Ron's voice. He grabbed Hermione.  
"Ron stop!" she exclaimed almost jumping a foot backwards.  
"What has gotten into you lately, every time I touch you your so jumpy?" Ron questioned her as Hermione stood there staring at the cracks in the sidewalk.  
"Ron-" Hermione began to say but was cut off.  
Ron took one look at Fred and even though he knew for months what has been going on between the two, he had put it in the back of his mind and tried to believe it wasn't true. This time, however. He couldn't continue with the facade.  
"I hate you Fred. Why couldn't you let be me to be happy for once!" Ron said with tear filled eyes.  
"Ron, I didn't mean to hurt you, I-" Fred said trying to comfort Ron in an unsuccessful attempt. Fred tried to hug Ron, but he just pushed him away.  
"You know what save your pathetic hug. You and Hermione live your happy lives... without me!" Ron yelled at them taking a few steps away.  
"Ron it doesn't have to be this way..." Fred was pleading.  
Ron had stopped and looked at Hermione, she was in tears now, with wet streaks down her cheeks. Ron then turned to Fred.  
"You really think its going to be that easy. That you can just say sorry and everything will be alright?" Ron was beginning to become mono tone. He found the closest bench and sat with his head in his hands.  
"Hermione I need some time with my brother, do you mind?" Fred said signaling that he really needed this.  
As Hermione walked away a strange feeling came to her. She wiped away the tears and smiled. She couldn't have people wondering what happened. She felt that even though she loved Ron with all of her heart. It was only the 'I love you as my brother' kind of love. The kind she felt with Harry.  
"Ron, your my brother and you know I would do anything for you but the thing is-" Fred began to say.  
"I know about you two," Ron spoke softly, in a hurt voice.  
"What?" Fred asked acting clueless.  
"I know you have been seeing her. Whenever I wasn't around you were the one kissing her...not me." Ron looked down as if he couldn't even look his brother in the face.  
"Ron I'm sorry, I made the first move. I just couldn't help myself" Fred told him with disbelief in his voice.  
"Fred, you know what you made me realize?" Ron lightened up.  
"Whats that kiddo?" Fred wondered, puzzled.  
"Me and Hermione were already heading down this road and I think you helped her though it. I cant be mad at you for that. Can I?" Ron smiled and nudged Fred in a friendly gesture.  
"Why are you being so cool about this?" Fred questioned.  
"Because if I were to do this to you, the Fred Weasley I know would find it somewhere in his heart to forgive his little brother." Ron looked at his brother with sincerity showing on his face.  
"Why didn't you tell me this to start with?" Fred laughed as his brother joined him.  
The two went off to find Hermione. Ron needed to explain that as long as she was happy he could let her go and Fred needed to be there to watch his baby brother be the man he hoped Ron would be.


	2. Revenge Is Oh So Sweet

As Ron stepped onto the platform everything happened at once. He noticed the lights flickering. A man grabbed him from behind and covered Ron's mouth.

"Speak a word and your life is over," The mysterious voice whispered as he felt a wand poke him in his back.

All Ron could think of was the horror he was going to go through. He heard about this in the papers; A mysterious man lurking the platforms is accused of killing the innocent. A person he had once called his friend. That was long ago. Ron knew who it was without having to turn around. He could tell by the way she held his mouth. Those soft fingers that smelt of cherry's.

A loud crack and a sudden burst of light erupted from Ron's wand in a sudden fit of anger.

"That's the biggest mistake you have ever made you weasel" The voice screamed.

"Weasel? Since when have you ever called me Weasel, Hermione?" Ron questioned her with a jolt of confusion. Only Malfoy called him that.

"Oh sweet, sweet Malfoy hasn't told you?" Hermione contently replied.

"Hermione what on Earth are you talking about? Sweet Malfoy?" Ron murmured.

"It's time you realize I'm not that sweet little girl anymore. I'm with Malfoy now," Hermione snarled.

"What did he imperio you or something?" Ron hissed.

"No he promised me i would finally get my revenge on you."She threatened.

"That time is now, my love," A cold voice came from behind him.

"You really are Imperiused aren't you Hermione?" Ron inquired.

"Ron you don't understand. I love Malfoy!" Hermione sighed.

"How could you love something so sick and twisted," Ron question.

"Show me a little respect please, that's all I'm asking," Malfoy exclaimed!

"Why on Earth would i show you respect you Rat" Ron burstted with anger.

"Because your life is now in my hands!" Malfoy raised his want as it shot out a burst of light.

Ron laying on the ground gasping for air. His eyes quickly closing. Hermione steped over him.

"Revenge is oh so sweet." Hermione smiled


End file.
